


I'm Glad You Did

by septemberandfebruary



Series: Stay? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anniversary, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Part 2, Smut, Uni AU, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Liam and Zayn have a funny story about how they started dating. A year later, they're celebrating their anniversary with a beautiful dinner and more than one surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I decided to do a part 2!! Hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments/kudos. ☺

It’s been a year since Liam asked Zayn on a date, and it has honestly been the best year of his life. People noticed right away how happy he had become, and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. They all went back to university after their break, and in that month, Liam and Zayn shared so many things. From life stories to whispered secrets, they knew everything about each other. Throughout the year, Liam and Zayn have seen each other more times than they could count. Zayn would come to see Liam on the weekends, and Liam went to stay in Zayn’s dorm at his university for a week at a time. Harry and Louis also did the same thing, but they did the opposite so they could get some much-needed alone time. They met each other’s parents about a month and a half in. Zayn’s mom hugged him like he was her child, and he never felt more loved. Now, a year later, it was Zayn and Liam’s anniversary, and Liam was going to surprise everyone by proposing. They were all almost finished university, they were going to move in together, and Liam knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Zayn, so why not now?

Liam was looking at himself and deemed himself as ready as he could be. He’s never been more nervous about anything in his life. He slipped the ring box into his pocket, and looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He had on a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to show off his muscular arms, and tight dress pants that accentuated his best assets with black dress shoes. He looked good, and he knew it. He knew Zayn would think so too. The doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he rushed over to the door and throwing it open. There stood the man that would hopefully take his hand in marriage. He looked amazing as always. He stood there in the same outfit he wore a year ago, a navy blue button-up and black dress pants. Liam felt his eyes looking Zayn up and down when Zayn cleared his throat. 

“Are you going to let me inside?” Zayn giggled at Liam’s horrified expression. 

“Jesus babe, of course, I’m sorry.” Liam said while stepping to the side to let Zayn in his apartment. 

“You look amazing.” Zayn leaned forward pecking Liam’s lips lightly. Liam hummed against Zayn’s lips causing them to both smile shyly. 

“So do you. Happy anniversary! Ready to go?” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s thin frame and Zayn nodded. They walked to Liam’s car hand in hand and started their drive towards the restaurant. When they pulled up, Zayn’s eyes lit up, and Liam knew why. This is where they had their first date. Liam could be romantic, dammit. 

“Hold on a sec.” Liam unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car to open Zayn’s door for him. 

“Sap.” Zayn rolled his eyes but still kissed Liam as a thank you. They walked in the restaurant and took the stairs to where they were seated at a booth near the windows to overlook the city’s twinkling lights. 

“Still just as beautiful.” Zayn whispered as his eyes moved around the city below them. They sat and spoke about how the last year of their lives affected both of them so much. 

“Imagine if you and Lou weren’t friends. Things would be so different.” Zayn whispered. 

“Imagine if I never agreed to meet you at the club. Things would be really different.” Liam laughed when Zayn looked like he was wounded. 

“I’m just kidding babe. I don’t think I could’ve resisted you if I tried.” Liam reached for Zayn’s hand over the table. They smiled at each other, and in that moment, Liam thought it was the perfect time to propose. However, the waitress thought it would be a good time to come with their dinners. Liam internally sighed and let go of Zayn’s hand. 

They ate their dinner in silence, but always had their eyes on each other. There was a few times that Liam missed his mouth because he was too busy staring at Zayn, and each time Zayn cackled a full laugh with his eyes clenched shut. It was truly the sight to see. Liam knew he had to make this man his husband. 

“Ready for me to move in?” Zayn took Liam out of his trance. 

“I’ve been ready. Can’t wait, honestly.” Liam said while nodding and Zayn’s eyes lit up like the sun. There’s a lot of things I can’t wait for, Liam thought. He didn’t care about anything else in this moment. Liam wanted Zayn forever as his husband, father of his children, anything Zayn wanted to be, Liam would let him. The waitress brought over their dessert and two glasses of champagne with a knowing look. She was **_so_** getting a good tip. 

“Here you go gentlemen. Anything else I can get for you right now?” the waitress spoke clearly. 

“I’ll have a cup of coffee, please.”

“Make that two.” Liam smiled at the waitress as she nodded and turned away. Liam was hoping after getting through the proposal that Zayn would have mercy on him and take him home to share a beautiful night of love making. The waitress returned with the coffee and left the check slyly so that Liam noticed it and Zayn didn’t. Liam didn’t want Zayn to try and pay for this dinner at all. They drank their coffee and talked quietly when Zayn just lost his train of thought looking at Liam. It was like some type of revelation, he was talking to the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. That’s insane, Zayn thought. 

“Babe?” 

“I love you.” Zayn said loudly and looked in Liam’s eyes. Liam looked back at him and smiled with fond eyes. 

“Can I show you how much I love you?” Liam questioned and Zayn looked at him confused. Liam got out of his seat and walked over to Zayn’s side. Zayn watched his every move and gasped when Liam got down on one knee. His eyes filled up with tears and Liam took a deep breath. 

“A year ago I couldn’t tell you where this relationship was going to be. All I knew is that I felt something stronger with you than anyone else I ever have in my entire life. I was so lucky that I was able to meet you again, and finally take you out on that date.” Liam and Zayn both laughed with tears in their eyes. 

“I want everything with you. I want you to live with me as my fiancée, my husband, the father of my children, anything you can think of. I’d go to the ends of the Earth for you. Would you please do me the absolute honor of marrying me?” Liam finished his speech with a watery smile. Zayn gasped when he saw the ring. A simple silver band with black diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, other than Liam of course. Zayn looked back up at Liam to see him looking at him with an apprehensive look in his eyes. Shit, Zayn forgot to answer him, didn’t he?

“Yes, of course Liam, of course I’ll marry you.” Zayn hauled Liam in for a kiss while everyone around them clapped and cheered. Their waitress was even crying, it was so beautiful. Liam slipped the ring on and held Zayn tight. 

“I love you.” They said in unison and both busted out laughing. 

“Let’s go home?” Zayn kissed Liam one more time and Liam nodded. The car ride home was full of kisses on the hands, cheeks, anything Zayn could reach, really. Liam laughed keeping one hand on the wheel and the other clasped firmly in Zayn’s grip. When they got home, Liam and Zayn got in the door when Zayn kissed him firmly on the mouth and started trailing his kisses down Liam’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” Liam whispered as Zayn began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Taking care of my fiancée, is that okay with you?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“More than.” Liam grabbed Zayn’s face and kissed him with a fiery intensity. 

“Make love to me, fiancée.” Zayn whispered against Liam’s lips. Liam picked Zayn up under his thighs and Zayn wrapped his legs around his waist. Liam walked them to their bedroom and laid Zayn gently on the bed. Their tongues moved against each other gracefully and Liam shed their clothing without breaking their kiss. He thought back to a year ago as he kissed Zayn to what happened in this same very bed. He must’ve been in his thoughts because Zayn’s whining brought him out. He looked down at Zayn to see him squirming and grabbing Liam’s arms. 

“Babe…” Zayn sighed as Liam finally ducked down to take his cock in his mouth. Zayn’s back arched and he grabbed Liam’s hair as he bobbed his head. Zayn heard a familiar snick of a bottle and he looked down to see Liam already looking at him. Zayn groaned loudly when he felt two fingers press at his rim. Liam kept eye contact as he entered his fingers and watched as Zayn’s body jolted. He kept moving them and saw Zayn’s chest rising higher and higher with his breaths becoming shallower. Liam entered a third finger and saw Zayn’s eyes roll in the back of his head. Liam was so lucky to have him for the rest of his life. Liam’s mouth was back on Zayn’s cock and Zayn moaned, scratching anywhere on Liam’s body he could reach. 

“Want you, Liam. Please.” Zayn pleaded with hungry eyes. Liam removed his fingers and reached for a condom. He thought back to a year ago when Zayn stopped him to roll the condom on him, but he had a different look in his eyes this time. 

“You’re going to be my husband. I want you bare.” Liam looked at Zayn with the utmost admiration in his eyes and leaned down to kiss him gently. When Zayn opened his eyes, he saw that Liam was already looking at him with wet eyes and a watery smile. Liam lined himself and sunk into Zayn’s heat, and this feeling was better than anything he’s ever felt. He could feel everything bare, and he knew that his orgasm was going to approach must quicker than usual. He looked down to Zayn and knew Zayn felt the same way. They looked at each other for a second longer before Liam started moving his hips. 

“God, babe.” Zayn gripped Liam’s back and looked down to see where Liam’s cock was moving in and out of him. Liam was thrusting deeply and really dragging this out. They made eye contact and Liam moved down to kiss Zayn in a really loving way. This was more than sex, and they both knew it. 

“I-I’m close Zayn.” Liam hid his head in Zayn’s neck. Zayn grabbed Liam’s head and pulled him back to look in his eyes. 

“Want to watch you cum.” Zayn said reaching down to pull at his own cock. Liam watched Zayn’s movement and saw his left hand wrap around his cock. Seeing the ring on his finger working himself to an orgasm was enough to make Liam cum. His thrusts became quicker and so did Zayn’s hand. 

“Cum with me.” Liam whispered and Zayn nodded. Liam started his release at the same time as Zayn, but he was watching Zayn’s face of pure bliss. Both Liam and Zayn have never had anyone bare before. This was a whole new experience. Liam stayed in Zayn until he softened and slipped out. He went to go get a rag to clean them both, but Zayn grabbed his hands and pulled him down next to him. They both just looked at each other and smiled. 

“Wow.” Zayn said in a sleepy voice. 

“I love you. Thanks for staying with me when I asked a year ago.” Liam said kissing Zayn’s lips. 

“I love you too. I’m glad you did.” Zayn whispered against his fiancée’s lips, kissing them goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://septemberandfebruary.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
